<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tremble by fiveyaaas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496660">tremble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas'>fiveyaaas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when autumn comes [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, TAGGED FOR A REASON, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lifetime and timeline before, they’d been the only ones who bothered being kind to her, so giving him the task of ensuring she knew she was cherished made sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when autumn comes [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tremble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildparts/gifts">thewildparts</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/insLicht/gifts">insLicht</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/gifts">sweetheartbitterheart</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackat14/gifts">Blackat14</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for kinktober inadvertently becoming kinkvember, BUT I have finished every kinktober fic and will be posting them today!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s cold,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben noted mentally with a frown, hand brushing over her raised dusty pink nipple and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He glanced up at Five, watching them together quietly with a furrowed brow. The bastard was probably just the least bit jealous, but then Five </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been the one to ask. A lifetime and timeline before, they’d been the only ones who bothered being kind to her, so giving </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> the task of ensuring she knew she was cherished made sense. “Come over here,” Ben commanded him, knowing that Five was probably absolutely the more domineering of the two of them but also relishing in the way he stalked forward to the bed obediently. If it was for Vanya, he’d do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five seemed to notice the goosebumps along her skin as well, rubbing his hands over her arm to warm her while he settled her head against his lap. The way Vanya looked up at Five then struck Ben deep in his chest, seeing the soft looks they still very much showed in front of the others become glaringly blatant in a way that took his breath away. Ben knew that she was Five’s favorite, and he didn’t mind at all, knew that he had a favorite as well, who was off somewhere downstairs and completely clueless to Ben’s feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben agreed to this primarily because he wanted to give at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody </span>
  </em>
  <span>attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya’s head was against Five’s lap, her legs wrapped around Ben’s waist, wearing only blue cotton panties that were already soaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s very reactive, isn’t she?” Ben noted conversationally, trailing his index finger along the fabric and watching her squirm against him weakly. Five smirked at him, pressing his hands to her shoulders to keep her still and raising his eyebrows in cool amusement. “You really wanna be fucked by your big brothers this bad, Vanya?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered, pressing her cheek to Five’s thigh, but Five gently gripped her chin, moving her face to look at him again. “Answer his question, Vanya,” Five commanded, still petting her hair tenderly. This was about giving her attention, Ben knew. Five was just too much of a control freak to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> take charge a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vanya moaned as Five reached down and started tweaking her pert nipple. Ben ran his finger along her underwear again, stopping only when Five ordered him to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Five demanded, pinching her nipple despite making Ben stop pleasuring her. Ben figured that his brother just couldn’t handle moving away from their sweet sister, and Ben couldn’t cajole him for it, not when he heard the mewls that escaped her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya gasped, leaning into Five’s touch. “Yes, I want to be fucked by my brothers this bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s lips quirked, smiling at the completely shameless words she said, knowing Five’s influence alone had made her more brazen. “Good girl,” Five murmured, and he nodded curtly at Ben, silently stating he was allowed to touch her again. He did, running his fingers along the smooth skin of her thighs, down the expanse of her torso, meeting Five’s hands and glancing up at him. Without much thought to it, he leaned forward to kiss him lightly before moving back to focus his attention on Vanya, skimming along the elastic of her panties. Five lightly stroked her hair, looking down at her and saying something soft enough that only she would pick up with her power. Ben would have laughed at Five’s reluctance to speak kindly to anybody except for Vanya, but he saw the way her eyes lit up, full of joy as she stared up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben decided he didn’t need to hear whatever was being said, and instead he tugged her panties down, taking in the way Five’s eyes followed his movement, eyes going almost feral at the sight of her cunt. Ben did laugh then, switching places with Five before he tried to assert dominance. Vanya offered a small smile to Ben as she settled against his lap, spreading her legs apart so that Five could look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” Five told her, ghosting his palm between her legs before glancing up at Ben. “Kiss her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t argue, feeling his dick twitch against Vanya’s cheek before he pulled her up, just enough that he could lean down and kiss her. She opened her mouth up willingly, and he could hear the wet sounds of her cunt as Five shoved his fingers inside of her. Vanya gasped, and Ben pulled away, turning to Five for further direction. He jerked his chin, and Ben followed his silent order to go to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five spread Vanya’s legs a little more, so that when Ben was standing next to him, she was on display for them both. Ben gaped at her cunt, genuinely stunned at how much she’d reacted to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think about this often, V?” Ben asked, touching her thigh. Five was sinking his hand into Ben’s underwear, and he ground into his hand, just as desperate for his brother’s attention as Vanya, who made a small noise at the sight of Five jerking him off. He pulled away, making Ben whine at the loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay down,” Five told him, and Ben did, staring up at Five, mouth agape at the domineering way he stood above both of them. “Take off his clothes, Vanya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya followed his orders, pulling off Ben’s shirt with pinkened cheeks. When she saw his tented pants, she glanced up at Five, who told her, “Touch him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did, hands shaky as she palmed Ben’s erection. “This is how we all react when we see you,” Five said conversationally, shrugging off his own clothes quickly. “Our needy little sister. Made for us and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>us. I would be willing to bet that every single one of us wants to fuck you at any given moment, and you want us to just as much because you need </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>to take care of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a tiny noise, and Ben wanted to chide Five for defeating the purpose of this task. But then he glanced up, seeing Five stroke his cock and abruptly losing his will to argue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya palmed at Ben’s erection, and he looked back down at his sister, wanting her mouth on him instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can she suck me off?” Ben asked, feeling guilty that he’d said that like she wasn’t there underneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask her yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five was clearly enjoying being in control just a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much, but before Ben could even ask his sister, she was wrapping her mouth around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed out, sinking his fingers into her hair and jerking his hips to her mouth. Five’s hand was moving quicker, and Ben moved his hand from Vanya’s hair to reach out to him, not sure what he was asking for until his brother was kissing him sweetly, positioning himself behind him after having received the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five pulled away, settling Ben more fully against him and watching Vanya suck him off. He reached down to gently pull a strand of her hair that was blocking her vision out of the way. As he did, he told her, “Look up at us, V.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did, brown eyes looking up at them. They both groaned at the soft way she was watching them, crooning praise to her that made her visibly preen. Ben had never been confused why Five loved her, but looking down at her now made him understand why Five made a point to be so tender, so soft with her. She looked so small underneath them, and it would feel like they’d failed her if they didn’t treat her with the care of something delicate. Even if she could end the world, she was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they would take care of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled off Ben with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, climbing up so that she was settled against his lap but kissing Five. He leaned forward a little, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. Ben listened to them, grinding into Vanya’s hips as he did and feeling a swell of pride at the startled noise she made in response. She moved back from Five, setting her hands on Ben’s shoulders to keep herself steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya and Five watched each other a second, having a silent conversation that Ben could never possibly be privy to before Five nodded, and she beamed at him</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five moved back, explaining how he wanted them, and Ben set his head on his lap while he laid flat on his back. Vanya climbed on top of him, glancing down before gripping him into her hand again, guiding him to her entrance. When he was fully inside of her, feeling the slickness of her walls coating him, he cried out in pleasure, words of praise spilling from his lips like he’d been possessed by some other force. Her legs trembled, knees wobbling on either side of Ben. He realized it was that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>hearing the praise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>his attention, and he started blurting out more, wanting to feel the way she clenched around him and hear the way she whimpered out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five’s hand was in his hair, combing the strands while Ben stuttered out praise to Vanya. The feeling of her around him and Five’s steady, comforting movements made Ben jerk his hips up, seeking </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When he glanced up at his brother, he saw the way his lips were moving, and, if he listened close, he could hear the faintest hints of the reverent words he was saying to Vanya while she moved her hips. It occurred to him that she’d have no trouble hearing him because of her powers. She was nearly in tears by this point, and she reached down to touch herself, eyes closing shut and blushing when they both started telling her she was a good girl, to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your eyes, V,” Five ordered, and she did. Ben and Five could both see the tears starting to run down her cheeks, and Ben brushed them off gently with his thumb before Five leaned in to kiss her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time when she pulled away, Five started kissing along her neck and jaw, keeping her held up while she trembled. She was riding Ben roughly, likely seeking out her own release, and Five’s encouragement got a little louder as she started looking more far-gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gently pushed her hands away from herself, thumbing at the nub himself, hoping to coax a climax out of her </span>
  <span>so he could feel her tightening against him even more. She was starting to dig her nails into Five’s shoulders, drawing blood, which he clearly didn’t seem to mind at all, cock twitching against Ben and making him gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both watched, entranced, as Vanya started yelling out, clenching around Ben and movements going erratic. Ben let her ride out her orgasm, feeling his stomach starting to tighten. As she was starting to stop moving, crying even more from overstimulation, Ben groaned out, coming inside of her. Her mouth opened up, hiccuping more than gasping, and he gently rubbed her thigh, trying to soothe her. She got off of him, panting, and he felt a surge of possessiveness as he saw his cum trailing down her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, Five was feeling possessive as well, pulling Ben off of him and moving to lay her down on her back against the bed. Ben realized what he was about to do just as he reached for her thighs. He watched in fascination as his brother lifted her legs over his shoulders, leaning down and lapping up Ben’s cum from her cunt, likely preparing to replace it with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, you’ve never been able to share anything,” Ben complained to him, watching him glance up at him for just a second to offer him the smug smirk that Ben had seen many times in his life, and Ben found he could not care that his brother was like this. Five went back to licking Vanya clean, and Ben wondered what he thought of tasting both of them. He was certain some of his thoughts angled towards jealousy, but he knew that he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> want Vanya to fuck another Hargreeves. They were all made for one another, and Five acknowledged and respected that. Still, it went without saying that Five and Vanya were each other’s favorites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her hips against Five’s face, crying out and causing him to groan around her. It was perplexing to watch the two of them, the ease with which they moved around one another. Vanya seemed to have completely succumbed to how Five wanted her, just laying limply against the bed as he continued eating her out. Ben realized that it was because he’d already made her come with his tongue, and that he was continuing even after. He wanted to reprimand him for continuing when she was still so oversensitive, but he found that, again, he couldn’t when he saw the contented way she was crying out underneath him. There was a small, sweet smile against her reddened face, and Ben knew that Five knew exactly what he was doing, knew what her limits were exactly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, once he’d teetered right on the edge of them, he bracketed himself between her thighs, thrusting into her without any finesse, clearly just chasing his own release. Vanya didn’t seem to mind, though, wrapping her arms around him weakly. The noises she made now were clearly the effects of overstimulation, and Ben wondered if Five was like this all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suspected that he likely was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Five came inside of her, rutting into her right until she she softly told him that it was too much and collapsing against her, Ben was filled with a sense of lightness, watching the way they curled so easily against one another. He moved to where they were all laying in the same direction on the bed, Vanya between them and cuddled to Five’s chest. Five smiled softly to him, stroking Vanya’s hair until she fell asleep before telling him that he appreciated that he was there. But that he needed to get his shit together with Klaus because Five was too much of the jealous type to do that again, causing Ben to laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!!!!💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>